Kisah Tentang Hujan
by hyssaeir
Summary: [Drabble-collection] Kuroko selalu menyukai tiap bulir air hujan yang dikirimkan angkasa. Dan sebuah senyuman akan tersungging manis pada parasnya ketika larik hujan menyapa bumi. Sebab saat itulah seluruh memorinya akan memutar satu nama, Akashi Seijuurou.
1. Sua

Dan ketika angkasa kembali mencurahkan titik-titik bening hujan…

mendampingi mereka menuju dekapan gravitasi bumi

Tahukah kau bahwa saat itu sejatinya seluruh kenangan yang berputar

…hanyalah dirimu?

.

.

**Kisah Tentang Hujan**

**.**

Lembar Pertama: **Sua**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! **_shounen-ai, _slightly OOC, _ore!_Akashi, typo(s), possibility of fast paced plot, etc.

story © **Akaba Shinra**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Tahukah kau mengapa tiap bulir yang berjatuhan ini selalu mengundang senyumku_?—

_._

_._

Sekali lagi Kuroko menengadah, memandang cemas langit yang mulai menampakkan awan abu yang berarak. Bibir mungilnya sedikit mengerucut mengingat semalam dirinya lagi-lagi tak mengindahkan omelan sang _Kaa-san _dan lebih memilih bergelung nyaman dengan selimut coklat beludru yang membawa hangat bagi tubuh ringkihnya.

_"Tetsuya-kun, kenapa payungmu masih di halaman? Cepat ambil atau besok kau akan pulang dengan seragam basah lagi."_

Ah, Kuroko terlalu malas untuk sekedar keluar dan melipat kembali payungnya. Hawa dingin dan dirinya masih saja menjadi musuh bebuyutan kendati jaket tebal tetap setia menggantung di lemari, menunggu sang tuan untuk meraih dan memakainya. Dan sekarang, pada bangku paling belakang kelasnya, Kuroko merutuki dirinya habis-habisan. Memandang gelisah sang _sensei _yang tengah menuliskan rentetan angka dan simbol yang sok misterius —menurut Kuroko— menuntut untuk segera dipecahkan.

Kuroko melenguh, memilih untuk memanjakan indera penglihatannya dengan panorama yang tersaji dari balik kaca jendela kelasnya. Sesekali manik langitnya mengerling pada arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

_Sensei, Tetsuya ingin cepat pulang…_

Sayang, suara hati Kuroko tak mampu di dengar sang _sensei. _Padahal ia berharap sekali _sensei_nya akan tiba-tiba keluar dari kelasnya kemudian memencet bel yang menandakan berakhirnya aktivitas sekolah hari ini —sebelum hujan kembali mengguyur Tokyo musim gugur ini. Bukannya malah kembali mempermasalahkan arah beserta besar gaya yang bekerja pada sebuah kotak —yang Kuroko sendiri tak yakin apa isinya— yang bergerak.

Ah, Newton dan hukum-hukumnya.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kuroko berharap langit masih memberikan belas kasih padanya agar seragam yang baru kering tadi pagi ini tak kembali basah oleh rintik kecil hujan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, pelajaran cukup sampai disini. Jangan lupa, besok pagi sebelum kelas dimulai tugas harus sudah di meja saya."

"_Hai'_"

Kuroko segera merapikan buku-buku yang berceceran di atas mejanya, meski nyatanya buku-buku itu tak tersentuh sama sekali olehnya. Sesekali ia mengerling pada langit yang mulai mendung, siap menjatuhkan tetesnya untuk kemudian diserap tanah bumi.

Ia pun bergegas menuju loker, mengganti _uwabaki_nya dan ingin segera berlari menuju rumah. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis, merasa menang dari langit kelabu kala menyadari bahwa awan-awan gelap itu masih belum memuntahkan airnya. Namun ketika kakinya hendak melangkah keluar—

_Zraash_

_—_langit yang tadi sempat merasa ia kalahkan dengan kurang ajarnya menutup jalan pulangnya dengan tirai berbenang larik hujan.

Kuroko menghela napas. Hari ini lebih baik ia menunggu hingga hujan reda saja. Karena jika kali ini dirinya sampai di rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti tiga hari belakangan ini, bukan tidak mungkin sang _Kaa-san _akan nekat mengantar payung ke kelasnya. Atau yang lebih parah, _Kaa-san _tidak akan mau mengeringkan seragamnya lagi.

Dan ia hanya mampu merutuki dirinya dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama Kuroko berdiri bak patung lilin disini? Satu jam? Ah, mungkin sekitar itu. Sedangkan langit kelabu masih setia mengiringi bulir hujan untuk patuh pada gravitasi.

Kaa-san, _boleh tidak hari ini Tetsuya hujan-hujanan lagi?_

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak boleh. Ia harus bertahan disini. Mungkin beberapa menit lagi hujannya reda dan ia bisa pulang tanpa harus basah kuyup. Tetapi lagi-lagi Kuroko merutuki hawa dingin yang hadir secara perlahan seiring tetes air yang menyapa bumi Tokyo beberapa hari ini. Reflek, tangannya segera melingkari tubuh mungilnya, berharap ada sedikit kehangatan kendati sweater Teikonya masih melekat pada raga.

Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu?

"Hei…"

Kuroko menoleh begitu gendang telinganya menangkap suara seseorang. Disebelahnya, pemuda bersurai merah kini tengah memandangnya bingung —atau mungkin khawatir. Manik delima yang kini tengah bersua dengan _azzure_nya mampu membuat pemuda bersurai langit ini terhipnotis, tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya dari pesona sang pemuda misterius.

"_Doumo,_" ucapnya kemudian setelah sadar tindakannya terkesan tidak sopan.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengurangi sedikit jarak diantara mereka. "Belum pulang?"

"_Un. _Kau…"

"Ah, maaf. Akashi Seijuurou, kelas 1-A. Salam kenal," pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu pribadi di depannya menyambut niat baiknya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 1-C. Salam kenal juga, Akashi-san."

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda di depannya terkekeh. "Jangan terlalu formal. Kita seumuran, bukan?"

"A-ah, kalau begitu Akashi-kun?"

"Begitu lebih baik. Jadi, Kuroko, lupa membawa payung?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Rona merah sedikit kentara kendati wajahnya tetap memasang _poker face _andalan. Akashi melihatnya. Semu tipis merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi pemuda di depannya ini. Dan Akashi menyadarinya, bahwa sedari tadi Kuroko tampak menggigil. Lihat, bibir mungilnya terlihat sedikit membiru. Memang sudah berapa lama anak ini berdiri disini?

_Sret_

Kuroko sedikit tersentak begitu sadar sesuatu mulai melingkupi tubuhnya. Merah. Ah, rupanya jaket yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuh Akashi kini berpindah pada tubuhnya. Kuroko tak mampu mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang semakin berirama liar begitu aroma _mint _menguar dari garmen yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"A-akashi-kun…"

"Kuperhatikan dari tadi kau gemetar. Sepertinya sweater saja tak cukup untukmu. Udara juga semakin dingin. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

Ia menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan parasnya yang semakin merona karena perlakuan dari seseorang yang baru di kenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu ini. Pun dengan jantung yang semakin berdetak dengan ritme yang tak beraturan. Kuroko yakin, pemuda di depannya ini pasti dapat mendengar suara detaknya.

"Terima kasih," lirihnya sembari mengeratkan kedua lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya, membuat jaket merah itu semakin erat mendekap tubuhnya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Ditepuknya beberapa kali puncak kepala teman barunya itu. "Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Kuroko kembali menatap pemuda di depannya. Alisnya bertaut mendengar tawaran dari Akashi sebab maniknya tak menangkap benda apa pun yang bisa digunakan untuk menyibak tirai hujan ini.

"Ah, jemputanku sudah datang. Ayo, ikut saja, Kuroko." Atensinya beralih pada sebuah mobil hitam yang kini terparkir di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Seseorang keluar dari mobil itu sambil membawa dua payung, yang satu terbuka untuk melindunginya dari tetes hujan, yang satunya lagi ditenteng oleh tangan kanannya. Pria paruh baya itu tampak tergesa-gesa begitu maniknya menangkap dua figur yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gedung Teiko.

"Seijuurou-sama."

Kuroko sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mendengar cara orang itu memanggil pemuda di sebelahnya. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang. Rupanya teman barunya ini seorang Tuan Muda.

"Ayo, Kuroko. Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan menculikmu," ucapnya sembari menarik lengan Kuroko untuk bergabung dengannya di bawah payung biru yang kini telah terbuka. Mau tak mau, Kuroko —yang kembali merona karena kata-kata Akashi — akhirnya patuh padanya. Entah mengapa firasatnya berkata bahwa Akashi bukanlah orang yang suka jika perintahnya ditentang.

Namun Kuroko kembali merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar. Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini? Setelah Akashi memakaikan jaket ke tubuhnya kini lengan pemuda bersurai merah itu mulai memeluk pundaknya, berusaha untuk merapatkan diri dengannya agar ia tak terkena tetes hujan. Untuk kali ini ia berharap pada jarak yang sedekat ini Akashi tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang kembali menggila.

Dan selama perjalanan, suasana canggung mulai tercipta diantara mereka. Jika bukan karena supir pribadi Akashi yang menanyakan alamatnya, mungkin Kuroko akan berakhir di kediaman Akashi, yang pasti akan membuat perasaannya semakin tak karuan.

"_Ano… _Akashi-kun, jaketmu bagaimana?" Tanyanya ketika ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Ah, simpan saja."

"Eh? Tapi—"

"Anggap saja hadiah pertemanan dariku, _ne, _Kuroko," jawabnya yang kemudian kembali menepuk-nepuk surai langit Kuroko. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Sampai besok."

"_Un. _Terima kasih—"

Dan Kuroko hanya mampu memandang mobil hitam yang kini melaju menjauhi kediamannya. Ikut membawa pergi sosok yang hari ini sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Kuroko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada jaket merah itu.

Dan aroma _mint _khas Akashi masih tertinggal disana. Membuat paras manisnya semakin bersemu merah.

"—Akashi-kun."

Eh?

Tunggu…

Akashi Seijuurou?

Bukankah ia adalah anggota _first string _tim basket Teiko dari kelas satu? Juga merupakan kandidat terkuat dalam pemilihan ketua dewan siswa tahun ini?

Ah, sepertinya Kuroko berurusan dengan orang yang salah. Atau—

.

.

.

"….i. Oi… OI, KUROKO!"

"Kagami-kun, kau berisik."

_Ctik_

Kagami berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak melempar bayangannya ini ke laut. Serius, wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu benar-benar membuat Kagami jengkel.

"Kau ini… _Kantoku _dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dari tadi. Kau malah berdiri di depan _gym _sambil memandang hujan seperti itu. Memang ada apa dengan hujan?"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya bosan. Kagami jadi terdengar seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah mengomeli anaknya yang bandel. Mungkin lain kali Kuroko akan menyuruh Nigou untuk terus menempeli Kagami. Ah, itu ide bagus.

"Tidak. Hanya saja hujan mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Kagami-kun."

"Ha? Siapa?"

"Kagami-kun—"

Senyum tipis mengembang pada paras yang jarang tersentuh ekspresi itu. Ia pun sedikit mengeratkan jaket merah yang membalut tubuh ringkihnya di tengah hawa dingin yang mengiringi rinai hujan yang membasahi kotanya kembali.

Kagami mematung. Sedikit terkejut ketika maniknya berhasil menangkap bibir yang membentuk kurva meski tak terlalu melengkung.

"—Dilarang kepo."

_Ctik_

"KUROKO-_TEME!_"

.

.

.

_—Sebab merekalah benang merah yang telah mempertemukan kita._

.

.

**Sua: Fin**

.

.

* * *

_Doumo~_

Saya kembali hadir dengan fic yang— yaa begitulaaah /ditendang/ Maaf, maaf. FYI, fic ini tercipta akibat kota perantauan yang tiba-tiba diguyur hujan setelah… entah berapa lama -_- Dan tiba-tiba langsung kebayang AkaKuro yang main kejar-kejaran sambil hujan-hujanan /gakgitujuga/

Iyaa, ini kumpulan drabble, jadi tiap chapter tidak saling berkaitan namun tetap dengan tema 'hujan' dan mungkin genrenya bisa bermacam-macam :'D Jadi, **terima kasih banyak **untuk yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca entah-apa-ini :') Maaf jika Akashi atau Kuroko terkesan OOC disini. Maaf juga untuk semua kekurangan yang ada dalam fic ini :"

_Saa, _mind to **review**? ^^


	2. Gerimis

Ketika pada bibir ini tercipta senyum

…akan selalu ada air mata yang mengalir mengiringinya.

Dengan rinai hujan yang terus menghujam tubuh…

untuk pertama kali kurasakan tajam bulir itu menyayat sukma.

.

.

**Kisah Tentang Hujan**

**.**

Lembar Kedua: **Gerimis**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! **_shounen-ai, _slightly OOC, still _ore_!Akashi, typo(s), a little Hurt, possibility of fast paced plot, etc.

story © **Akaba Shinra**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Sadarilah. Air mata ini, serta perih yang mengiringi…_

_._

_._

Sudah seminggu ini Tokyo diguyur hujan. Kuroko sampai hapal betul kapan hujan akan turun. Antara pukul empat sore hingga malam menjelang, langit akan mengguyur kotanya, begitu terus hingga dirinya tak perlu menyaksikan ramalan cuaca yang disiarkan tiap pagi sebelum ia sempat menyentuh sarapannya.

Koroko tak keberatan sebenarnya dengan hujan yang bahkan memiliki jadwal tugasnya dalam membasahi bumi. Hanya saja, pukul empat adalah waktu ketika latihan basketnya berakhir. Dan Kuroko benar-benar enggan harus menerjang tirai hujan setelah tubuhnya dipaksa bekerja keras dengan menu latihan sang kapten yang selalu tega menguras habis semangat dalam dirinya.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, biasanya ia akan tinggal lebih lama dalam ruang ganti. Menunggu hingga setidaknya hujan tak sederas sebelumnya. Menekan hawa keberadaannya hingga ke tingkat maksimal agar orang-orang dengan energi berlebih seperti Kise atau juga Aomine tidak memaksanya untuk menerjang bulir air yang datang bergerilya—

"KU-RO-KO-CCHI…"

—Ah, baru saja dibicarakan, sang _small forward _Teiko langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan erat pada tubuh mungil Kuroko.

"K-kise-kun… s-se-sesak…"

"Oi Kise! Menyingkirlah, kau bisa membunuh Tetsu!" Aomine yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kise —merasakan alarm bahaya yang akan menimpa _partner _basketnya— segera menarik kerah seragam sang model, memisahkannya dari pemuda yang kini tampak kesulitan bernapas.

"_Mou, _Aominecchi. Aku takkan melukai Kurokocchi-_ssu_," rengeknya, berusaha memberontak dari cengkraman rekan setimnya.

Kuroko menarik napas lega begitu tubuhnya terbebas dari pelukan maut pemuda yang kini tengah merajuk. Sungguh, jika Aomine terlambat datang semenit saja, dirinya mungkin hanya akan tinggal nama. Lain kali ingatkan Kuroko untuk langsung meng-_ignite pass _si kuning begitu pupil matanya menangkap sosok sang _copy cat _yang hendak menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Kise-kun?"

"_Ne, _Kurokocchi. Aku ingin mengaja—"

"Jika Kise-kun ingin menarikku keluar dari ruangan ini untuk kemudian berlari di bawah hujan, lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau."

Belum sempat Kise menyelesaikan omongannya, Kuroko langsung memotongnya. Ya, dirinya cukup pintar untuk menebak isi pikiran pemuda bersurai kuning di depannya ini. Mendengar penuturan sang pemain bayangan, Kise hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"T-tapi tapi... hanya sebentar-ssu. Kutraktir segelas jumbo _vanilla shake_, deh."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Iming-iming _vanilla shake _kesukaannya jelas membuat pertahanannya hampir goyah. Manik langitnya sedikit melirik Kise yang kini memasang wajah memohon padanya —dengan kedua tangan saling mengatup.

"Aku tak berminat," ujarnya kemudian —setelah melewati gejolak batin tak akan mendapat cinta sejatinya secara cuma-cuma— dan memantapkan diri begitu mengingat konsekuensi dari ajakan pemuda bersurai kuning di depannya. "Lagipula, Akashi-kun meminta kita untuk menjaga kesehatan, bukan?"

"Che, kau terlalu menurut pada Akashi, Tetsu."

Kise menatap Aomine dengan manik yang berbinar. Baru kali ini pemuda berkulit _tan _itu mendukungnya —meski itu hanya pemikiran pribadi. Karena dalam otak Aomine sekarang hanyalah mengajak _partner_nya dalam lapangan ini pulang bersama.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Aomine-kun ingin latihannya dilipat gandakan, ya?"

Aomine mendengus gusar, ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kawan sekelasnya itu. Tangannya mencoba meraih puncak kepala Kuroko untuk kemudian mengacak-acak surai langitnya. Namun sayang, belum sempat tangan itu sampai di tujuan, sang target langsung mendelikkan matanya ke arah pemuda di sampingnya —yang membuat Aomine harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau tahu latihan ala Akashi itu adalah neraka. Tapi—"

Belum selesai kalimat Aomine terlontar, Kise langsung menimpali dengan wajah yang tampak lebih serius dari sebelumnya, "Kurokocchi… jadi terlihat seperti menyukai Akashicchi, ya?"

Dua pasang mata langsung mengarah pada pemuda bersurai kuning yang kini tengah menatap Kuroko. Pemain bayangan Teiko itu hanya bergeming, balik menatap iris madu yang tampak menghujamnya dengan beribu tanya yang tak tersuarakan.

Kuroko kemudian menunduk, membuat surai langitnya menutupi sebagian paras manisnya. Perlahan ia berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal pada sisi tubuhnya.

_Glek_

Aomine dan Kise dapat merasakannya. Aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuh mungil rekan setimnya —membuat kedua pemuda tadi kemudian bergerak mudur secara teratur.

"Kise-kun… belum pernah mencoba _ignite pass kai _baruku, ya?"

"H-HEE?! _S-sumimasen, _Kurokocchi…"

.

.

.

Kuroko menghela napas. Setengah jam yang lalu dirinya secara tidak langsung berhasil mengusir dua pemuda hiperaktif yang sempat memaksanya untuk ikut merasakan serunya bermain hujan diluar sana. Sebenarnya ia mau-mau saja berbasah-basahan di bawah hujan, bersenang-senang seperti ajakan kedua temannya tadi. Hanya saja daya tahan tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup lemah membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak berurusan secara langsung dengan rinai hujan di luar sana. Ia tak mau jatuh sakit ketika kejuaraan nasional sudah dekat.

Ia kembali menatap jendela di depannya. Ah, sepertinya sudah cukup reda. Meski hanya gerimis, mungkin ia bisa pulang sekarang sebelum hujan kembali deras. Dirinya juga tidak mau berlama-lama di ruang loker _gym _sekolah. Sebab terakhir kali ia berada di sana hingga pukul tujuh malam, esoknya sudah ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ruangan itu berhantu.

Ah, auranya terlalu tipis untuk disadari oleh penjaga sekolah.

Kuroko meraih tas yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di depannya, kemudian bergegas meninggalkan sekolah sebelum bulir-bulir air itu kembali turun dengan lebat. Lagi diliriknya arloji yang melingkar pada lengan kirinya. Masih pukul lima. Hari ini ia pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kemarin-kemarin dirinya harus pulang pukul enam atau tujuh malam karena kesalahan yang berulang kali ia lakukan.

Lupa membawa payung.

Dalam hati ia bertekad malam ini dirinya harus memastikan bahwa payung berwarna biru langit itu sudah tersimpan dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Sepanjang gerimis yang mengiringi langkah kakinya menghindari kubangan air, pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari hal-hal yang telah terjadi sepanjang hari ini. Dari guru matematika yang tiba-tiba mengadakan kuis dadakan padahal kemarin gurunya itu mengatakan bahwa hari ini beliau tak bisa mengajar —sepanjang kuis Kuroko terus mengeluarkan aura hitam yang sukses membuat sang _sensei _merinding ketika melewati bangku belakang— hingga kehebohan Kise dibarengi kecerobohan Aomine yang membuat ring basket _gym _rusak, lagi. Sungguh, _kokoro _ini lelah.

_"Kurokocchi… jadi terlihat seperti menyukai Akashicchi, ya?"_

Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu lobus otaknya memutar kembali kalimat ambigu yang dilontarkan Kise padanya. Pipinya mulai menghangat kendati udara sekeliling sudah dapat disetarakan dengan lingkungan hidup mikroba _psikrofil _yang ia pelajari tadi. Ingin rasanya ia menjawab pertanyaan si kuning itu dengan kalimat "bukan _sepertinya_, tapi memang _iya_." Namun sayang, Kuroko adalah tipe _kuudere. _Pantang baginya menunjukkan ekspresi beserta perasaan secara terang-terangan pada orang lain meski mereka teman dekatnya.

Berhasil menjadi anggota _first string_ berkat talentanya semenjak kecil —_misdirection— _sanggup menarik perhatian Akashi —yang katanya membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu mengubah aliran permainan secara tiba-tiba, sang _sixth man_— lantas membuat Kuroko merasa berterima kasih pada sang kapten sehingga kekagumannya pada pemain ber_jersey _empat itu meningkat. Bahkan mungkin ke tahap yang lebih tinggi, lebih sensitif, dan terasa hangat.

Kuroko Tetsuya telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Tergabung dengan klub basket selama hampir satu setengah tahun, menuntut Kuroko untuk terus bertemu dengan sang kapten tidak hanya saat jam aktif sekolah namun juga setelah pelajaran hari itu berakhir. Pertemuan berkedok latihan. Jadi sepenuhnya bukan salah Kuroko ketika akhirnya perasaan itu tumbuh seiring interaksinya dengan sang kapten yang kian lama kian intens. Ketika akhirnya dirinya semakin jatuh dalam pesona seorang Akashi Seijuurou dengan segala sempurnanya.

.

.

.

Terlarut dalam pemikiran yang begitu kompleks membuat Kuroko tak menyadari bahwa bulir air hujan sedari tadi jatuh semakin deras. Seragamnya telah basah, membuat pori-pori kulitnya harus menutup untuk mempertahankan panas dalam tubuhnya. Kuroko menggigil, semakin mempercepat langkahnya di bawah rinai hujan yang terus mengguyur kotanya. Tak mempedulikan sekitar ketika akhirnya—

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok."

—suara _baritone _yang begitu dikenalnya merangsek masuk dalam gendang telinganya. Manik langit itu membola ketika dihadapannya, seorang pemuda yang sering dijumpainya berdiri membelakangi Kuroko di depan sebuah rumah berpoles warna putih dan coklat pada dindingnya.

Akashi Seijuurou, disana, tengah mengecup lembut dahi seseorang —dengan senyum terpatri pada paras rupawannya— di bawah naungan payung merah bergaris hitam.

Kuroko bergeming. Tak dapat bergerak. Seluruh otot-ototnya kehilangan koordinasi dengan kedua kakinya. Membuatnya seolah terpasung aspal jalan yang kini dipijaknya.

Pergi.

Pergi.

Pergi dari sini.

Pergi sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Nyeri, rasanya begitu perih. Siapa? Dia siapa? Kuroko tak mengenalnya. Seragam yang dikenakannya pun tampak begitu asing.

_Akashi-kun, siapa dia?_

_Mengapa kau tampak begitu bahagia?_

_Apa dia adalah orang yang telah merebut hatimu?_

Beribu tanya terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Berpacu dengan nyeri pada satu bagian tubuh yang tak pernah ia sangka ternyata sesensitif ini. Jantungnya berdetak liar tak terkendali semakin menambah perih.

Perlahan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di atas pipi tirusnya. Kontras dengan rintik air yang sedari tadi mengguyur tubuh ringkihnya. Menyatu bersama bulir hujan yang seolah mendekapnya lebih erat.

_Deg_

Raga yang terpaku sedari tadi tersentak begitu manik delima yang begitu dikaguminya menatap lurus padanya. Terlambat. Sudah terlambat bagi pemuda bersurai langit itu untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Akashi Seijuurou kini melangkah mendekatinya. Tiap jarak yang terhapus bagai ribuan jarum menghujam batinnya yang baru-baru ini ia ketahui ternyata begitu rapuh.

_Kumohon._

_Pergi._

_Jangan mendekat._

_Jangan melihatku seperti ini._

"Kuroko, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan begini?"

Kuroko terkesiap, tak mampu menghindar dari tatapan penuh selidik sang kapten. Bahkan dirinya tak menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kini terlindung dari terpaan air hujan. Bukan langit kelabu lagi yang menaunginya, melainkan payung merah bergaris hitam milik pemuda di depannya.

Akashi menghela napas, menyadari bahwa pemuda bersurai langit itu tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Jas Teikonya tiba-tiba ia lepas untuk kemudian disampirkan pada pundak sang pemain bayangan. Kuroko yang terkejut sontak melangkah mundur. Namun Akashi lebih cepat. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih lengan Kuroko, mencegahnya keluar dari naungan payung merah yang melindungi mereka dari tetes hujan.

"A-akashi-kun… k-kau tidak perlu r-repot begini," suaranya bergetar akibat terlalu lama di bawah guyuran hujan.

"Sudahlah. Kuantar kau pulang."

"T-tapi—"

"Kuantar, atau latihanmu kutambah."

Kuroko terdiam, tak mampu membantah ucapan —atau perintah— sang kapten. Dirinya bahkan tak menolak ketika lengan Akashi memeluk pundaknya, berjalan beriringan.

Tak ada rona merah yang menjalar di paras manisnya. Hanya ada jantung yang terus berdetak dengan irama liar. Bukan karena terlalu gugup bersanding dengan pemuda yang telah menawan hatinya. Namun karena nyeri yang masih terasa bahkan semakin menjadi dalam dadanya.

Kuroko terus menunduk. Menyembunyikan manik langitnya yang mulai berair. Siap untuk menjatuhkan bulir bening itu kapanpun, seperti angkasa di atas sana.

Dan Akashi tetap memeluknya. Menyandarkan kepala pemuda langit itu di bahunya. Takut jika seseorang yang ia tahu memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah itu akan jatuh sakit.

Namun Akashi tak tahu, bahwa sepanjang jalan Kuroko menangis.

Menangis dalam sunyi.

Menangisi cinta yang entah kapan akan meraih sang manik _ruby._

Entah kapan akan meraih seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

_…ada untuk rasa yang mungkin tak pernah pantas bersanding denganmu. _

.

.

**Gerimis: Fin**

.

.

* * *

_Doumo~_

Lembar kedua selesai ^^ Gantung? Iyaaaa X'D /dicekek/ Saya ambil ini dari pengalaman pribadi yang tentu saja dengan banyak perubahan dan akhir yang berbeda. Aah, enaknya Kuroko masih dipeluk-peluk Akashi /dor/ Entah kenapa ini justru makin panjang. Mungkin karena merasa nostalgia /seketikagalau/ /nyengir/ Ah, tolong abaikan curhatan saya tadi :'D Maafkan kalau chapter ini ternyata _hurt_-nya kurang terasa hiks :" Juga dengan kalimat-kalimat yang amburadul gak ngerti maksudnya atau dengan typo yang merajalela XD Maafkan sayaaa /sungkem/

Terima kasih untuk **arayafaiqo**, **Shiraumemachida**, **Freyja Lawliet**, **Saory Athena Namikaze**, **SHanabi**, dan semua **readers **yang bersedia mampir dan membaca cerita ini serta memencet tombol **favs **dan **follows**. Sekali lagi **terima kasih banyak **:')

Saya sadar masih banyak kekurangan untuk cerita ini. Jadi, saya tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kotak **review **^^

_See you next rainy time _X'D

-shinra-


End file.
